1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for processing of media data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method for display of data concerning selected image elements of images of a video sequence is known from DE 10033134 34. Within the scope of the previously known method, a so-called raw video sequence is processed with a time track, in order to thereby produce linking of selected image elements within the raw video sequence. In this connection, a digital or analog video sequence is provided with a time track, in which markers are placed, which mark the time point of the display of the selected image element. These data in turn are linked with data and image coordinates that can then be selected when the video sequence that has been processed in this manner is played. With the selection, the data compiled for the selected image element are then displayed. In this way, it is supposed to be made possible to interactively offer advertising messages and ordering possibilities to the user, in each instance. The system is primarily intended to serve for processing television content, so that the user, if he/she is in possession of a set-top box, is enabled to interactively react to the screen offers and to call up advertising messages or ordering possibilities.
It is felt to be a disadvantage of this previously known system that the data linked with the so-called raw video sequence, in rather laborious manner, are compiled statically, so that there is a risk that during later repeated broadcasting of the video sequence, for example, the advertising messages or ordering possibilities can already be obsolete.